


Unshed Tears

by Larilyn



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larilyn/pseuds/Larilyn
Summary: My personal therapy for losing Chadwick.Square L2 in Ladies of Marvel Bingo was "I'll light the night with stars" and that sounded like something T'Challa would say...
Relationships: Nakia (Black Panther)/T'Challa, Shuri & T'Challa (Marvel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2020





	Unshed Tears

They stood together, strong. Not shedding a tear.

The lover, the mother, the friend, the brother in arms, and the sister.

But in private…when the world wasn’t watching…. Shuri didn’t feel so strong.

_“Please do not make me wear a corset for your wedding. They’re damned uncomfortable!”_

_Nakia laughed at her._

_“And don’t give me some nonsense about tradition, either! I am not a traditional girl!”_

_Nakia laughed again, and told her, “I promise you, I know you are no traditional girl.”_

She knocked on the door, once, twice.

She could hear Nakia sobbing inside.

Shuri opened the door and let herself in. Nakia was curled up in the middle of the bed, shedding the tears she had been holding back.

Silently, Shuri climbed in behind the woman who would be her sister and held her, while she cried.

Shuri fought off the tears. She was strong for her sister.

_“Mother!” T’Challa teased, “Shuri is picking on me again. Would you remind her that I am her king?”_

_Shuri giggled._

_Queen Ramonda raised one eyebrow and answered back, “Tell her yourself. After all, you are her king.”_

_Shuri doubled over with laughter._

Her mother was flipping through a traditional photo album. Page after page of T’Challa’s smiling face.

Her mother’s tears slipped down her face.

Shuri held her hand.

Shuri would not allow the tears to fall. She would be strong.

_“Come at me,” T’Challa beckoned._

_Okoye nodded to Shuri, “Proficiency at hand to hand combat takes constant practice.”_

_“It’s hardly fair,” Shuri complained._

_Okoye leaned in to her and whispered, “Remember when took a handful out of your birthday cake? He wasn’t even remorseful.”_

_“Prepare to go down, brother!”_

Okoye sat outside, feet dangling off the balcony.

She was stone faced, but her eyes were puffy.

Shuri brought her a bowl of oatmeal and berries.

Together they sat side by side and ate.

Shuri refused to cry. She could be strong for a little longer.

_The Jabari approached the waterfall. M’Baku was leading the way._

_But instead of challenging her, he dropped to his knees._

_“You have my enduring loyalty, my queen.”_

_She refused to cry in front of the whole country._

“I don’t want to be queen.”

The scent of gardenias hung in the air. She used to love the smell. Now it was sickly sweet to her.

“You will be a fine queen,” M’Baku told her.

He slipped his hand into hers and gave a reassuring squeeze.

He offered strength instead of taking it. It was becoming harder not to cry.

_She was greeted by her brother when she visited the ancestors. And she said it again._

_“I don’t want to be queen.”_

_He took her hand. “You cannot hide in your lab anymore sister. You must come out in the sunlight.”_

_“I prefer the dark.”_

_“Then, little sister, I shall light the night with stars for you.”_

_She closed her eyes and voiced her fear, “I cannot do this, T’Challa.”_

_“You can, my queen. For you are not alone. I will always be with you.”_

Alone in her room, they came to her. Nakia, Okoye and her mother.

Shuri looked up at the stars and let the tears come.


End file.
